braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Crisis 22,300 Miles Above Earth!
Summary * TEASER Joker, Penguin, Grodd, Kite Man, Black Manta, Two-Face, Gentleman Ghost, Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Poison Ivy, Clock King, and Solomon Grundy conduct a roast of Batman and Jeffrey Ross is brought in as the star guest, Jeffrey distracts the villains while Batman escapes from the death trap leaving the Dark Knight free to take down his enemies. * MAIN PLOT: The Justice League International host a party on the Watchtower for themselves and the Justice Society of America, but the two teams fail to get along and a brawl breaks out. Meanwhile, Batman attempts to stop Ra's al Ghul's latest scheme but runs into trouble. 'Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!' TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Jeffrey Ross (First appearance) Villains: * Joker * Gotham Criminals: ** Penguin ** Gorilla Grodd ** King Cobra ** Black Manta ** Two-Face ** Gentleman Ghost ** Mister Freeze ** Riddler ** Poison Ivy ** Clock King ** Solomon Grundy Other Characters: * Bane (mentioned only) * Robin (mentioned only) MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Justice League International: ** Aquaman ** Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) ** Booster Gold ** Skeets ** Captain Atom ** Captain Marvel ** Fire ** Guy Gardner ** Ice ** Martian Manhunter ** Rocket Red * Justice Society of America: ** Doctor Fate ** Doctor Mid-Nite ** Flash (Jay Garrick) ** Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (First full appearance) ** Hawkman (Carter Hall) ** Hourman ** Mister Terrific (First appearance) ** Sandman (First appearance) ** Spectre ** Starman (First appearance) ** Wildcat Supporting Characters: * Talia al Ghul Villains: * Ra's Al Ghul * Ubu Synopsis Joker has captured Batman and tied him to a giant spit. He then explains that he is holding a celebrity roast and Batman is the guest of honor. Gorilla Grodd steps up first and he stumbles through his comedy routine. Mr. Freeze tries punning without success, and Solomon Grundy is unintelligible as always. Finally the Joker brings in comedian Jeffrey Ross, who apologizes to Batman for being forced to roast him. The villains are less than amused at first but finally catches on as he taunts Robin. Batman frees himself with a hidden lockpick while the villains are distracted laughing. Once he’s loose, the villains run in terror but Batman knocks most of them out. Jeffrey Ross knocks out Joker and suggests that he might fight crime, but Batman recommends that he stick to comedy. Aboard the JLI satellite, Martian Manhunter coordinates the efforts of the team to welcome aboard the Justice Society of America. Most of them are eager to meet with their legendary predecessors, but Guy Gardner is unimpressed. Th JSA arrives early before Batman is there and Martian Manhunter welcomes them aboard. However, the veterans realize that they’re meeting with the new team, not the original Justice League, and are less than thrilled. Martian Manhunter tries to make the most of it, but Wildcat points out that they can’t do much floating around in space and his fellow heroes agree. Once the two teams go to the reception area, Martian Manhunter tries to contact Batman. Batman is busy eluding a squad of skiing ninjas with lasers and says he’ll be there when he can. No one on the two teams talk to each other and the JSA members complain about the poor food. Martian Manhunter is dismayed to learn that they’ve run out of food and discovers that Aquaman has been eating all the servings. Batman flies to Ra’s Al Ghul’s mountain compound but is knocked out by Ra’s henchman, Ubu. Aboard the satellite, Guy puts down his Golden Age predecessor, while Blue Beetle is eager to meet Wildcat. Aquaman ends up chatting with the Spectre, who manages to silence him with his deathly stare. Blue Beetle offers to take Wildcat, Starman, and Hawkman on a tour and Martian Manhunter figures that it won’t end well. Batman wakes up without his utility belt and discovers that he’s been tied up over a pit. Ra’s Al Ghul plans to fire a fusion rocket into the sun, triggering solar flares that will melt the polar ice caps and flood the planet. He lowers Batman into the pit and departs along with Ubu and his daughter, Talia. A carnivorous octopus eagerly awaits its new meal. The Golden Age Green Lantern talks to Guy, endlessly praising Hal Jordon. Guy takes offense while Ice talks about pie. Martian Manhunter realizes that things are still going poorly and tries to raise Batman without success. Aquaman suggests that expecting Batman to liven up the party might not be a good idea, and Martian Manhunter concludes that they need music. The Atlantean calls everyone’s attention and performs a whale song. A despairing Martian Manhunter goes to get some cookies. Batman tries to swing out of the way of the octopus but things look grim. Talia pulls him up, kisses him, and returns his utility belt, all without a word. Blue Beetle shows the three veteran heroes around the satellite and shows them his messy cabin. They retreat in horror. Meanwhile, back in the main room, Aquaman leads the others in a rousing game of Charades. Guy Gardner and the Golden Age Green Lantern argue about their rings’ respective weaknesses. Batman gets to the command center’s radio room and calls the satellite. Ubu attacks him and destroys the radio. Ice suggests that it’s a good time for pie and Martian Manhunter realizes that he left them in the oven. He tells her to stall for time and runs to the kitchen. Guy and Green Lantern square off and the other heroes side off, complaining about each other’s methods. The Green Lanterns fight, knocking Aquaman back, and he leaps into the fight. Batman fights Ubu, who slams him into a console and activates a distress signal. Martian Manhunter returns with pie and discovers that the two teams are fighting each other. A pie fight breaks out and Martian Manhunter finally shapechanges into something appropriate to breaking up the fight. Meanwhile, Batman’s distress signal flashes unseen on the console. Ra’s and Ubu tie Batman to the fusion rocket along with Talia, since her father has realized that she betrayed him. The mastermind prepares to launch the rocket, but the two teams break into the compound. After some arguing about who will dramatically enter first, the heroes leap in. Ra’s fires the rocket and the two Green Lanterns fly off after it. The other heroes take on the ninjas and Wildcat faces off against Ubu. Ra’s opens the pit and unleashes his carnivorous octopus, but Aquaman mentally takes command of it and turns it against the villains. In the sky above, Green Lantern frees Batman and Talia while Guy Gardner smashes the rocket. Batman flies back down to the compound with Talia and Ra’s confronts them, wearing his battle armor. He smashes Batman down, but the Caped Crusader fires a grappling line around the villain’s leg and fastens it to a spire. He then blasts the spire loose and it falls into the nearby gorge, taking Ra’s with it. Later on the satellite, Wildcat and the other JSA members apologize for being poor guests. They admit that they thought the new League had forgotten their traditions, but that they saw a lot of themselves in the JLI. Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter explains to Batman that different generations can bond over a shared desire... for pie. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season Three